As I lay Dreaming
by Kimmzie
Summary: Rose has a partial connection to the Twelfth Doctor through her marital bond to Tentoo. They can meet through their dreams. Can she convince Twelve that he is still a good man. (Continuation to Dreams of Christmas)


As I lay Dreaming

Kimmzie

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Author's Note: Continuation Dreams of Christmas: Tentoo and Rose have a full mental Marital Bond that translates to a partial with Twelve- (Rose visits him when he is sleeping- Can she show him that he is still a good man?) Read, Review and Enjoy

The Doctor pressed Rose up against the wall and tried to show her his gratitude. He felt a tug and rush at his mental barriers as he continued their merriment.

Rose was playing around at his pulse point and made it up to his ear when he gently pulled her away.

"Rose…" he stuttered, "he knows.

"Yeah, I already told ya that. C'mon I was busy." She tried to pull him closer by the belt of his robe.

The Doctor did not budge. "Well, yes you did. But, he wants to talk to you," he added running a hand through his bed-head sheepishly.

"Now he does? After all this time?"

"That's why I tried to keep it quiet for this long. You've been discovered. He's being quite insistent. Blimey, I'm getting a migraine. Scottish this time round, I see."

Rose nodded and worried her lip. "You just came back."

"Clearly you made quite an impression." The Doctor waggled his eyebrows. "You always do. Oh, he is …. My head. He just keeps going. I'm going to have to go into another com for some respite."

"Not funny, Mister. Some things never change. Rude and not ginger. His eyebrows are better than yours I must say. But, what does he want?"

"I'm not sure. You're probably going to have to go and find out. Hmm…" The Doctor closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. "Have a seat and I'll connect you two. I'm going to stay out of this ok?"

"No peaking," Rose glared and pointed at him as she settled down in a chair.

"Cross my heart. Remember I've only got one and it belongs to you." He gave her a peck on the forehead and touched his fingers to her temples. "See you soon love."

It only took a second or two for Rose to start snoring- she must be coming down with a cold. The Doctor propped her up with some pillows and concentrated on keeping the mental connection open.

Rose knew she was in a dreamscape again. However without the sense of impending doom or a goal in mind, she wasn't sure what to do. It resembled the original TARDIS library the new, new, new, new (however many news) Doctor had his back facing her. He was sitting on a plush sofa facing the fire place that had a small fire going.

"Doctor. You rang?" she asked. "As much as you can ring me now-a-days. Talk about collect calls."

"Rose," he said, his accent rolling the "r" a bit. He patted the seat next to him.

"Okay." She sat down and folded her hands in her lap. "What now? You interrupted my Christmas twice. Ever since I met you I can never have a Christmas without mayhem."

The Doctor frowned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled with her tongue poking out from the side of her mouth. "What do you need or want Doctor?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You saved Clara… and me."

"And? I've been married to you, sort of, for about a hundred years."

"And… You know what? Rose Tyler Noble it's not fair. You know my name. Apparently, you know all about my life but I know nothing about yours. You've been spying on me all these years and I had no idea."

"You left me with a you, who is not you, but still is you." Rose considered the fire for a moment. "Then you got married to River Song," she whispered.

"That was necessary."

"She loves, loved you and that's very me," she sighed.

"I need to know how many of those dreams were you and not my subconscious. Your husband is not getting involved. How long has this been going on?"

"Whenever you are under psychic distress or I guess the wind blows in the right direction and synapses fire the boom I am here... I felt your regeneration- I kind of saw it. What do you want Doctor? I thought the door was closed." Her body language betrayed her as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Only one way," he grumbled.

"You made a choice for me and yourself on a beach centuries ago. Some things need saying, Doctor." He was silent as her hands became neatly folded in his lap.

"You've been sneaking in and out for years. You, you Rose Tyler are a peeping-tom," his voice raised, as well as the attack eyebrows.

Rose tried to hold back a laugh at his indignation. "It's not like I can really control that. I just get sucked in. I thought they were dreams at first."

"Then you learnt better?"

Rose nodded. "I'll tell you that bit later on." She squeezed his hand.

"I don't know how I missed it for so long. But now I know, I can make it work both ways."

Rose gave him a half smile.

"I need to your help, Rose. You helped me figure out who I was once. This regeneration has been hard. Who am I? Am I the warrior, a madman, a good man, a bad man, or just an idiot with a box? I don't know who I am anymore."

"Missy?" Rose whispered. "She did a number on you this time didn't she?"

"Gallifrey wasn't there when I looked for it," he trailed off and hung his head. "She tried to present me with an army of the dead."

"The list of the sins the Master or Mistress has committed is very, very, very long." Rose pulled a soft hand through his silver hand and found his cheek. "I have a question for you, Doctor. Why does any of that non-sense matter? You are the, my Doctor. I love you." Rose's smile was broad and lit the room brighter than the soft light of the fire.

"That doesn't answer the question of what kind of man I am."

"I love you. You senile Time Lord. I love you be it leather and Northern, crazy hair and rude, bowtie and balmy, and eyebrows and Scottish… or if you have one heart and a bit of Donna Noble mixed in."

"Well isn't that wizard," he replied rolling his eyes. "Does he still say that?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that question," Rose said, with a laugh and she nudged him in the ribs.

"Please help me. I haven't felt or known myself for some time. You made me better once. I need a tune up."

"Getting a little worse for wear?" She smiled. "You seem better from the last time I visited. What color are your kidneys?"

"That's on a need to know basis," he said sternly through a smile.

"Well, alright. We will try to get you feeling sorted out through this existential crisis of yours. Now if you would excuse me I have a Christmas to get back to." She leaned forward and gave his lips a quick peck. "You will always be my Doctor. Merry Christmas. Til Next time."

Rose stood up and got ready to open her real eyes.

Rose woke up surrounded by pillows. She felt like she was in a pillow fort. Her husband was hunched with his eyes closed in concentration keeping the link open.

"Ah you're awake," he said brightly.

"Where did all the pillows come from?" She threw a frilly one that was behind her neck across the room.

"You were getting all wiggly. I had to keep you still and comfortable. We own way too many throw pillows by the way." The Doctor frowned. "How'd it go?" he asked tentatively.

"He needs help." Rose frowned.

"You're one of the best people to give it to him." The Doctor smiled and helped her out of the chair. "Let's open these presents before the tree sets on fire or something." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If anything seems pillow shaped and fluffy please ignore it."

"Never."

"I knew you would say that." She threw a few more from the chair at him.


End file.
